My Reasons
by fraughtwithsparkles
Summary: Of course, there were more than twenty-five reasons to why she was important to him. But, whenever he looked back on his life, those ones always seemed to be the most important. FeMC/Shinjiro


**Disclaimer: I don't own P3P. If I did, I would be making certain pairings canon!**

****My Reasons******  
><strong>

****#1 Safe****

**She was an idiot. That had to be it. Why else would she come to one of Tatsumi's darkest, most dangerous places? **

**_'The boy accompanying her should have known better.' _****Shinjiro thought in irritation. Then again, he mused, the boy seemed to be an idiot too.**

**That meant that ****_he'd _****have to help her. How troublesome...  
><strong>

****#2 SEES****

**The idiot-wait, the girl, was actually the leader of SEES? What was Mitsuro thinking?**

**_'Actually, forget Mitsuro. What was Aki thinking?' _****Shinjiro just couldn't understand why a kid, no more than fourteen years of age, was being allowed to lead a group that could get her killed.  
><strong>

****#3 Name****

**He had finally learned her name. No, he'd known it before. Now he'd actually had a chance to remember it, he had spent a long time just thinking about the six letter word.  
><strong>

****#4 Time****

**Time seemed to fly when he was with her. Minutes slipped into hours, and hours slipped into a chaotic collage of moments. But, there was one thing that stood out, clear as day...  
><strong>

****#5 Smile****

**Her smile. A smile that filled him with a strange feeling, that made his stomach do flips, and made an irritating redness appear on his cheeks. **

**_'I must be getting sick...' _****He mused, when he had returned from one of their outings, and had coincidentally glanced into a mirror on the way up to his room.  
><strong>

****# 6 Date****

**He had never thought of their outings as "dates", But when the old-man from the bookshop had inquired about their relationship...why did he feel disappointed when she said that they were "simply friends?"  
><strong>

****#7 Confession****

**"...!"**

**A numbing happiness settled into his brain as he finally managed to comprehend what she had confessed, before his mind banished it.**

**_'What are you thinking?' _****His mind shouted at him, reminding him of his "fate". But, looking down into her hopeful eyes, he couldn't help but forget those thoughts, as pure happiness made him respond.**

**"A-Ah. Me too..."  
><strong>

****#8 One More Day, One More Date****

**He would do almost anything to have just a little more time with her.**

**_'You chose this fate for yourself...' _****His conscious reminded him. ****_'And there's no time left. Spend your days wisely, because this is probably the last day you'll spend with her.'  
><em>**

****#9 Pain****

**It hurt. God, it hurt so much. If it wasn't the excruciating feeling of having bullets lodged in his body, it was the look of despair in ****_her _****eyes.**

**"Shinji! Shinjiro!" The grief in her voice was evident, his mind murmured as everything went black.**

**_'That's...the first time she's addressed me without the senpai on the end...'_****  
><strong>

****#10 White****

**After the doom and gloom of black, Shinjiro was almost thankful to the white that enveloped his mind. Almost. At least he wasn't dead...right?  
><strong>

****#11 Hospital****

**Definitely not dead. That was something. The fact that he could hear her voice again was another thing that made him thankful to whatever God was out there.**

**...The beeping of the machines was starting to irritate him, though.  
><strong>

****#12 Visits****

**She visited him daily. Even on the nights of the full-moon. She told him of all of her thoughts. He heard about her grades, her friends, and even the things which he knew she would never utter to someone else. That thought made him glow with pride...well, as much as an emotional guy like him ****_could _****glow.  
><strong>

****#13 Ryouji****

**Ryouji. Oh, how that name made him grimace. (Well, figuratively. His body couldn't physically grimace.) The seemingly sweet charmer that had recently transferred to her school, and had stolen the heart of almost every woman.**

**_'He had better stay away from her!' _****Shinji's mind growled.  
><strong>

****#14 Choice****

**Ryouji had lied. No, he hadn't lied. He just hadn't known. Shinji felt pity for the boy- they both had something inside of them that was completely uncontrollable. **

**_'No,' _****He thought, remembering her smile. ****_'It's not uncontrollable anymore...'_****  
><strong>

****#15 Tears****

**"Merry Christmas, Shinji..." A soft voice whispered. He could hear the slight thunk of something being placed onto his bedside table, and the scraping of the chair against the floor as she sat back down. There was a slight pause, before she began crying uncontrollably. He wished that he could wake up and comfort her.  
><strong>

****#16 Fight****

**They had chosen to fight. Shinji felt two emotions running through his veins- a feeling of pride, pride that they had made the right choice, and a great helplessness. He couldn't do ****_anything _****but keep them in his thoughts, and it irked him to no end.  
><strong>

****#17 The Aftermath****

**She wasn't going to last much longer. That much was obvious. Barely concealed tears hid behind her voice every time she spoke to him. Tears that were wanting to come out.**

**And again, he was completely helpless.  
><strong>

****#18 For The Last Time...****

**Her voice had gotten weaker. It was barely louder than a croak now. But, she had finally let those tears of hers out. Gripping his arm as if it was a lifeline, she had explained everything, and, to say the least, it had given him the shock of his life. To know that she had held ******death****** of all things in her body...not to mention the twinge of jealousy he had gotten when she had mentioned this "Pharos."  
><strong>

****#19 Rush****

**He had woken up barely an hour ago. But, something had called him to the school rooftop, and he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was.  
><strong>

****#20 Rooftop****

**She was lying in his arms, smiling that beautiful smile of hers for what might be the last time.**

**_'No!' _****His mind screamed, refusing to accept the obvious. Yet, as the other members of SEES rushed onto the rooftop, she ignored them, only whispering a soft goodbye to the wind. **

**No, only whispering a soft goodbye to him.****  
><strong>

****#21 Funeral****

**Her funeral had been miserable. He was surprised at how many friends she had, (And how many of them were ****_male._****) but they all seemed extremely loyal. Even the stuck-up Student Council brat had shed a few tears, and the one with the terrible French accent had broken out into a flood, yelling something about a kimono.  
><strong>

****#22 Loyalty****

**He had camped out by her grave for a week and a half, before Aki had dragged him away.  
><strong>

****#23 Respect****

**Every day, without fail. He'd be there, like she had been there for him.****  
><strong>

****#24 Some More Tears****

**He would admit that he'd shed more than a few tears over her, in the security of his apartment.  
><strong>

****#25 Ten Years Later****

**He had a respectable job as a top-class chef. He worked for a five star restaurant. He earned a lot. Yet, there was always something missing from his life.**

**Ten years later, and he still knew what it was.**

**Her.**

****Phew! Finally done!****

****Hi everyone! I'm Kizuna, and this is my first fiction here on this site!****

****Therefore, would you do me a favour and review? Please?****

****If you have any requests, be sure to ask me!****


End file.
